


Estival

by bbcsherlockaddict, BeautifulFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hopeful fluff anyway, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcsherlockaddict/pseuds/bbcsherlockaddict, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un jour parfait, ça existe.  - French translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1545209/">Aestival </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Estival

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aestival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545209) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> Traduction de l'anglais. L'original par BeautifulFiction est magnifique, allez jeter un coup d'oeil !
> 
> J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais n'hésitez pas à me signaler les coquilles et autres erreurs :)  
> Je remercie [Clem](http://piningjohn.tumblr.com/) pour sa relecture minutieuse et rapide.
> 
> This is merely a translation, and the original work by BeautifulFiction is stunning, so go and praise her!  
> I certainly endeavoured to do my very best, but if you spot anything amiss don't hesitate to shout out!  
> Many thanks go to [Clem](http://piningjohn.tumblr.com/) for her quick and competent betaing.
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Estival : relatif à l’été_

 

Une douce brise emmêlait ses cheveux, amenant avec elle un parfum d’herbe coupée et d’eau vive, frais et piquant. La chaleur enveloppait sa peau, traversant le coton de sa chemise, et entourait ses bras nus de lumière dorée.

Derrière ses yeux fermés, l’ombre tachetée des arbres atténuait l’éclat incessant du soleil, et le cliquetis distant des Londoniens bataillant avec les chaises longues éparpillées dans Hyde Park résonnait à ses oreilles.

Sherlock soupira, le tourbillon douloureux de ses pensées apaisé par la symphonie estivale de la ville. Les jours comme celui-ci étaient rare, et il était plus rare encore qu’il prenne le temps de les apprécier. Cependant, pour une heure seulement, il était heureux de rester immobile et de laisser le monde s’affairer autour de lui.

Il reposait mollement sous les bienfaits du soleil, adossé contre la terre sèche et herbeuse, accueillante comme un matelas. Son bras gauche était drapé sur son ventre et son bras droit étendu contre son flanc, paume de la main vers le haut, les doigts légèrement repliés par la béatitude. Il attraperait un coup de soleil s’il restait trop longtemps, mais c’était le dernier de ses soucis. L’été ramenait le monde à la vie et plongeait la ville dans la torpeur, les citadins interrompant leur existence occupée pour prendre part au rituel le plus instinctif, le plus primitif qui soit.

La ville devenait insouciante, ancrée dans le présent au lieu de se perdre dans une course entre passé et futur. Même pour Sherlock, se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit au-delà de l’immédiat devenait difficile. Le reste de la populace en était sûrement incapable.

Les pigeons roucoulaient, leurs serres cliquetaient sur les sentiers pavés qui serpentaient à travers l’oasis qui s’étendait autour de lui. Il distinguait au loin le bruit de sabots rythmique des horseguards à l’exercice le long de la Serpentine, leur avancée traçant les limites de ce havre de sérénité limpide.

Un sentiment de cohésion courait dans ses veines, se répandant à travers son corps pour aller éclairer ses recoins les plus sombres. Ses cicatrices étaient touchées par la grâce, soulagées du fardeau de leurs douleurs fantômes et susurrées. Chaque inspiration avait un goût de pot d’échappement et de vie organique, la masse de corps chauds passée au filtre des feuillages émeraude et distillée en un mélange de crème solaire et de léthargie.

Un bruit de pas qui s’approchaient se fit sentir aux marges de sa conscience brumeuse. Ce n’était pas le rythme abstrait d’un passant, mais la foulée légèrement claudicante d’un soldat en temps de paix – un peu déplacée au milieu de la capitulation générale de Londres. Le propriétaire de cette démarche avançait avec détermination, et Sherlock retint son souffle, se demandant si John allait mettre fin à ce moment de plénitude.

Au-delà des frontières verdoyantes du parc, le monde était d’une exigeante complexité. Le manteau du soleil devenait un fardeau, la chaleur pesait sur lui au lieu de le revitaliser, et le fracas d’un millier de questions emplissait son esprit.

Il aurait aimé échapper à cela un instant encore.

Le pas de John ralentit alors qu’il s’approchait, chaque enjambée adoucie par la prévenance. Sherlock le sentit passer du chemin plat à l’herbe souple, et il écouta le sol vibrer du timbre des mouvements de son ami.

Il aurait dû ouvrir les yeux, mais le faire aurait été reconnaître tout ce qu’il essayait d’oublier. Ce n’était pas le Travail qu’il s’efforçait d’éviter, mais la cacophonie des problèmes de John. C’était sa responsabilité que de l’aider en ces temps difficiles, mais une petite voix mesquine à l’arrière de son esprit ne pouvait s’empêcher de chuchoter que John s’était empêtré là-dedans tout seul : le divorce, la confusion d’avoir un enfant qui n’était pas génétiquement le sien et les complexités subséquentes de l’introspection.

Ces derniers mois, ils avaient subi les conséquences de la tourmente dans laquelle se trouvait John, et il n’y avait qu’ici que Sherlock s’était brièvement senti libre de ces soucis.

Il réalisa indistinctement qu’il n’était pas le seul à trouver un répit dans cet environnement. Il sentait la proximité de John, mais le picotement caractéristique du regard bleu fixé sur sa peau était absent. Sherlock le visualisait, les épaules bloquées par un permafrost de tension qui commençait à fondre doucement sous les rayons du soleil. Sa tête était probablement penchée en arrière en une prière muette, ses poings s’ouvrant doucement le long se corps. Les choses les plus simples pouvaient être un réconfort, et s’il était quelqu’un qui avait besoin de cet apaisement, c’était bien John Watson.

L’herbe bruissa, et les genoux de John craquèrent quand il s’assit. Le sifflement d’une inspiration chatouilla l’oreille de Sherlock – la première mesure de la symphonie de la voix de John – mais aucun mot ne suivit. À la place, il y eut un profond soupir, comme s’il expulsait de la fumée de ses poumons, rejetant des toxines qu’il avait transportées dans sa poitrine pendant bien trop longtemps.

Une autre sorte de chaleur s’étendit à droite de Sherlock, qui devait plus au frottement d’une manche de chemise contre la sienne qu’à la température extérieure. Il sentait le corps de John positionné en miroir du sien, distant d’une poigné de centimètres, repoussant les limites de l’amitié. Rien de nouveau jusque là.

C’est ce qui se passa après qui avait le potentiel de tout changer.

Peut-être que d’autres auraient réécrit leur vie par un grand geste, des baisers et des sérénades, mais malgré l’évidence de leur relation versatile, ce n’était pas comme ça qu’ils fonctionnaient, ni John ni lui. C’est par des détails subtils – que d’autres auraient si facilement ignorés – qu’ils forgeaient leurs nouveaux départs.

Deux des doigts de John, l’auriculaire et son voisin, tressautèrent, et leur extrémité effleura la paume de Sherlock. C’était terriblement timide, facile à considérer comme un accident ou comme le fruit de son imagination, mais Sherlock ne s’y laissa pas tromper. Il entendait la respiration tendue de John, et sentait la détermination derrière ce point de contact minuscule qui s’attardait au creux de sa main.

Lentement, Sherlock referma ses doigts, laissant à John le temps de se retirer, mais il n’y eut pas de retraite. Enfin il sentit la peau burinée sous ses doigts et il remarqua immédiatement ce qu’il manquait. John avait obstinément gardé son alliance durant la procédure de divorce, non par amour pour sa femme, mais par défi, pour rappeler qu’il n’avait jamais trahi ses promesses.

A présent, le poids de ce joug était oublié. Sherlock ne savait pas où était le bijou ; qu’il soit au fond d’un tiroir ou englouti dans la Tamise lui importait peu. À cet instant, il n’avait d’importance que par son absence. Un autre chapitre qui se fermait.

La main de John bougea et Sherlock lâcha prise, pensant qu’il voulait la récupérer. Un instant plus tard, une paume calleuse envahit la sienne, forte et fiable. Ses doigts s’insinuèrent dans l’interstice entre ceux de Sherlock, joignant leurs extrémités. L’inspiration suivante de John fut profonde et régulière, comme s’il avait trouvé un peu de paix – non pas grâce à la femme qu’il avait autrefois déclaré aimer, mais grâce à Sherlock lui-même.

Il était tentant de parler – d’attribuer une signification, une définition aux mouvements de John – mais Sherlock ravala les mots. Pour l’instant, cela n’avait pas d’importance si ceci était tout ce qu’ils partageaient. Ce frôlement de peau était plus qu’il n’aurait cru possible, et chaque minute qui passait renfermait un magnifique potentiel.

Le futur était fait d’un nombre infini de possibilités, et aucune d’entre elles n’était certaine. Cependant, après tant de jours à se débattre dans un monde monochrome, Sherlock avait l’impression d’avoir accédé à la lumière.

En cette parfaite journée d’été, ils avaient trouvé l’espoir. Non pas grâce aux rayons du soleil, à l’azur du ciel ou à la bonne humeur des Londoniens, mais en eux-mêmes.

Et Sherlock révérait cela.

.


End file.
